Pokemon Go
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Cerita komedi dari karakter Kuroko no Basket yang jadi mavok mpok emon go.


**Pokemon Go lagi trending, jadi ada ide buat bikin ff humor dg tema mpok emon go :v**

 **Seharusnya bukan ff romance, tapi mengandung romance**

 **Warning : OOC, bahasa gk jelas, terlalu cepat, gay**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

"Kise-kun! Kise-kun!" panggil Tetsuya di trotoar. Yang dipanggil malah tolah-toleh mencari sumber suara, tapi tidak ketemu. Bodo amat, Kise pun melanjutkan ekspedisinya di jalan yang agak ramai itu. Dia jalan-jalan tidak jelas sambil bawa HP androk.

Tetsuya masih membuntutinya, sepertinya ini benar-benar urusan penting. Dia melihat Kise berlari ke tengah jalan raya, tapi anehnya dia melihat ke HP nya bukannya ke jalan. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada yg memancal sepeda dengan gerobak yang nyantol di belakangnya. Yang mancal bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan sepur. Lalu, sepeda itu menabrak Kise. Sepedanya terjungkal dan menindih Kise, yang naik sepeda nyungsep, tapi kampretnya yang naik gerobak baik-baik saja.

"Aduh, kampret! Sakit, tahu!", rintih Kise.

"Kamu sih, kalau jalan pakai mata!" bentak si pengendara sepeda oancal tadi, tak mau disalahkan.

"Di mana-mana jalan pakai kaki, gblk!"

"Kena kau!", tiba-tiba ada yang menarik rambut Kise dari belakang, entah dari mana dan sejak kapan datangnya. Tidak usah menoleh, Kise sudah bisa merasakan kalau itu Tetsuya.

"Aduh, Kurokocchi, lepaskan!"

"Kau sih, aku panggil dari tadi tapi gak jawab! Terus tingkahmu juga aneh', jawab Tetsuya sambil melepaskan rambut Kise dari tangannya.

"Habisnya, aku tadi mau ambil pokemon, tadinya dekat dari sini", Kise menyalakan HP nya kembali, lalu melihat layarnya. "Pokemonnya hilang!"

"Ambil pokemon? Aku juga cari pokemon, makanya kusuruh Takao buat narik gerobak", tiba-tiba pria berkepala lumutan yang duduk manis di gerobak menyahut.

"Entah kenapa aku mau diperbudak olehmu untuk game konyol seperti itu", Takao nyengir kecut.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan mpok emon go itu, tapi ..." Tetsuya menarik lengan Kise "Ayo ikut aku, Kise-kun!"

"Sebentar, Kurokocchi, aku mau namatin gamenya dulu", rengek Kise.

"Emang bisa tamat?"

"Kayaknya enggak sih ... "

"Kamfret, ayo pergi!" Tetsuya menarik lengan Kise semakin erat. Kise hanya bisa nuruti dia, da pun berdiri dengan berat hati.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih telah menabrak Kise-kun" ujar Tetsuya saat menoleh ke Takao, kemudian berlalu.

.

.

.

.

"Cepetan ke rumahku, penting nih!" teriak Tetsuya sambil menyeret Kise.

"Iya deh, tapi ada apa?"

"Pikadut note kita hilang!"

"Yang bener?!"

Kise langsung bertenaga. Kali ini, malah jadi dia yang menyeret Tetsuya. Kise mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari sampai ke rumah Tetsuya. Tapi dia sudah tahu di mana rumah Tetsuya yang baru (atas dasar imajinasi TS). Perasaannya jadi gak enak, padahal Pikadut note sudah disimpan di kamar Tetsuya, mana isinya cinta-cintaan mereka berdua pula. Ada foto mesranya pula.

Kise ngacir dengan kecepatan 30 km/h. Dilewatinya gang-gang sampai ngempot, biar gaya dan cepat sampai. Lalu, saat mereka sudah sampai rumah Tetsuya, Kise nabrak gapura rumahnya sampai benjol.

Tetsuya meneteskan keringat. Lalu, dia membuka pintu rumah depannya yang terkunci, dan menarik gagang pintunya. dia masuk rumah dan melangkah naik tangga, tentu saja Kise mengikutinya. Tetsuya belok kanan, masuk kamar. Lalu membuka laci meja belajarnya yang paling atas dan menunjukkannya ke Kise.

"Nih, hilang kan?", Tetsuya mulai mbrabak. "Sebelum aku pergi, memang lacinya terbuka, tapi pintunya terkunci. Dan yang tinggal di sini hanya aku, kan?"

"Tenanglah, apakah pelakunya meninggalkan jejak?"

"Iya, ada jejak yang mencurigakan" Tetsuya meraih kertas yang ada di lacinya. Itu adalah kertas yang ditempeli foto detektif nomor 1 di hati Tetsuya, si detektif autis L Lawliet yang biasa disebut Ryuuzaki-kun oleh Tetsuya. Itu lho, karakter di tukang santet the animation. Lalu, di bagian atas kertasnya, Tetsuya telah menulis 'boku no waifu'. Tetsuya tahu kalau Ryuuzaki adalah laki-laki, tapi dia terlanjur cinta.

"Nih, siapa yang nulis 'waifumu autis maximal, mz. (dh lacur pula). Siapa?", Tetsuya menunjukkan kertas itu pada Kise. Lalu, Kise menarik kertas itu dan memperhatikannya.

"L dah lacur? Minta link pembuktiannya, dong", Kise jadi ngelantur.

"Fokuslah, kampret! Apa kau tahu gaya bahasa seperti itu?"

"Umm, aku sering mendengar orang-orang di sekitar kita yang suka mengejek waifu orang lain itu lacur. Ada 5 kemungkinan, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, dan Momoicchi. Ngomong-ngomong hilangnya jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 sore. Tadi juga Kise-kun cari mpok emon jam segitu"

"Begitu. Sepertinya Midorimacchi tidak bisa dijadikan tersangka. Tadi kan dia lewat arah lain. Apa kau mengunci jendela?"

"Tidak, tadi malah terbuka lho, sekrang tertutup"

Kise membuka jendela, melihat ke luar. Pelakunya pasti memanjat. Mata Kise fokus pada 'gapura' di depan rumah. Kise keluar ke teras laintai 2, lalu mencoba menurunkan badannya dengan bergelantung berpegangan pada tepi teras, kayak Lara Croft di game Tomb Raider gitu. Telapak kakinya bisa menyentuh puncak gapura dan berdiri tidak dengan jinjit. Sepertinya dia telah menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Pelakunya orang yang tinggi, lho. Momoicchi tidak bisa memanjat ini"

"Wah, Kise-kun hebat! Kalau dah setingkat Ryuuzaki-kun, akan kulamar deh"

Dada kiri Kise jadi kedat-kedut. Detak jantungnya lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tetsuya bilang akan melamarnya kalau dirinya bisa setingkat Ryuuzaki. Kise pikir tidak butuh waktu lama untuk jadi seperti itu, nanti dia pergi ke salon untuk merubah warna dan gaya rambut, lalu memakai kaos bolong lengan panjang berwarna putih dan pakai celana jeans, terus pakai celak dan membiasakan berjongkok (padahal bukan itu kemauan Tetsuya).

"Haha, aku pasti akan menemukan Pikadut note duluan, lalu ... Kurokocchi beneran melamarku kan?"

"Iya, mungkin", Tetsuya jadi agak menyesal telah ngomong seperti itu.

"Sayang Kurokocchi banget deh", kata Kise dengan centilnya, lalu mencium telapak tangannya sendiri dan menghadapkannya pada Tetsuya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya"

Kise turun dari gapura, lalu mengambil HP yang tadi berada di sakunya, dan ngacir cari mpok emon lagi.

Keterangan : Pikadut note adalah buku tulis berbentuk Pikadut, yang biasanya digunakan Kise dan Tetsuya menulis cerita cinta mereka, dan juga sebagai arsip foto mesra mereka. Kalau ketahuan bisa bahaya.

* * *

Hari selanjutnya, latihan basket anggota Kiseki no Sendal. Seharusnya mulai latihan, sih, KATANYA. Tapi, Kise, Shintarou, dan Atsushi malah sibuk cari mpok emon. Aomine terjebak oppai sehingga tidak bisa datang, sedangkan Seijuurou lagi tersesat. Seijuurou sempat menghubungi Shintarou, katanya dia lagi tesesat di hutan. Tapi, belum sempai ngomong banyak, sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Kalau bukan karena kehilangan sinyal, mungkin baterainya habis.

Gara-gara mereka gak ada yang serius, Tetsuya jadi kesal. Apalagi Shintarou dan Kise sudah keluar dari gedung basket untuk cari mpok emon. Atsushi muter-muter gak jelas di dalam gedung. Tetsuya punya ide. Atsushi bawa jajan, tapi dia taruh begitu saja di tempat duduk. Tetsuya mencurinya, lalu memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Dikeraskannya suara makannya, agar Atsushi terpancing.

Yang benar saja, Atsushi menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Dia jadi marah gara-gara ada yang merebut jajan kesayangannya itu. Dia berubah menjadi waretiger, lalu _dash_ dan menerjang tubuh Tetsuya sampai dia menindih pria berambut biru yang malang itu. Kalau begini mah sudah bukan Murasakibara lagi, tapi jadi Nakajima. (bagi yang belum tahu, Nakajima Atsushi adalah tokoh utama di Bungou Stray Dogs, yang bisa jadi harimau putih).

"Ampun, bang, nanti kuganti deh", Tetsuya merintih saat Atsushi meraung. Tapi gara-gara Tetsuya bilang bakal ganti, dia jadi gk ngamuk lagi, lalu kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Jangan mancing aku kayak gitu, dong. Aku kan lagi serius cari mpok emon"

"Haaaaahh? Carinya di luar lah. Atau konsultasi saja ke Kise- oh iya, aku baru sadar, Kise-kun minggat."

Akhirnya latihan ini dibatalkan, daripada sakit pantat.

Tentang Seijuurou, dia sudah 1 hari menghilang. Katanya sih, dia di hutan, waktu terakhir kali menghubungi Shintarou. Tapi, belum lama mereka berbicara lewat telepon, sambungannya putus. Kalau bukan kehilangan sinyal, itu karena baterai Seijuurou habis.

* * *

Malam hari, Tetsuya lagi nganggur, ditelponnya semenya yang katanya akan membantu memecahkan kasus pencurian Pikadut note. Dicarinya kontak semenya di HP, lalu dipilih opsi panggil.

"Kise-kun, temukan pikadut kita ... ", Tetsuya nangis dikit.

"Tenanglah, Kurokocchi. Oh iya, tadi aku pinjam HP Murasakibaracchi, ada arsip komik, TERNYATA L BENERAN DAH LACUR! Si L dijebol Th(en)gil I'm a gay. Panas banget pokoknya!", kata Kise ngelantur.

"Lagi-lagi Kise-kun mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Itu hanya doujin kali. Jangan ngomong sembarangan tentang keperawanan Ryuuzaki-kun, karena yang bisa merenggut keperawanannya hanya aku. Lagian kata-kata Kise-kun gak ada hubungannya dengan investigasi, hikkss"

"Jangan keburu marah dong, sayang (ea). Murasakibaracchi kan tinggi kayak anak titan, lalu dia pasti menganggap Ryuuzaki-kun mu dah lacur karena dia mengoleksi doujin panas kayak gitu. Kemungkinan dia mencuri pikadut kita sangat besar. Tapi, maaf aku lupa tanya"

"Aku bisa maklum. Tapi, Kise-kun ... jadi jenius dikit ...", Tetsuya terharu.

"Demi pernikahan kita ... ", Kise nyengir.

"Sebelum menikah denganmu, aku ingin nikah dengan Ryuuzaki-kun dulu"

"Waifumu lacur, mz", keluh Kise "Kok aku diduain sih?"

"Pokoknya aku mau nikah dengan dia dulu!"

Tetsuya langsung menutup sambungan telepon karena takut kelamaan nanti pulsanya habis. Kise bukan tipe pacar yang suka traktir pulsa. Tetsuya juga gak suka beli pulsa, tapi mau pulsanya banyak.

Entah kenapa Tetsuya terlalu khawatir akan hilangnya Pikadut notenya, pasti karena ada alasan tertentu. Untuk menenangkan dirinya, Tetsuya pergi ke kamar mandi dan bermain sabun batang (you know lah).

* * *

Hari selanjutnya, katanya mereka mau beneran latihan sih. Entah serius apa gak. Karena tadinya mendung, mending gak usah bawa HP, daripada mavok mpok emon, atau kalau jadi hujan di tengah jalan, nanti HP-nya basah. Malah hujan beneran. Kali ini Kise gak lupa, jadi dia tanya ke Atsushi.

"Woi, Murasakibaracchi", Kise nyentak sedikit.

"Apaan?", tanya Atsushi dengan nada datra seperti biasa.

"Apa kau mencuri Pikadut note, hah?!"

"Tidak!"

"Pasti kau lah pencurinya!"

"Tidak kok"

"Kise-kun, bukan begitu caranya interogasi", Tetsuya memasang wajah datar.

"Mungkin kau belum pernah keselek benda keberuntunganku", Shintarou ikut menyahut.

"Makanya, isap oppai dulu", Aomine malah ngasih saran kampret.

"THIS IS SPARTA!", ada seseorang yang menendang pintu gedung basket sampai terbuka. Tendangannya lumayan keras sampai menggetarkan telinga. Ternyata, ada seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagi Kiseki no Sendal. Ya iyalah, dia kan boss preman KnS (baca : Seijuurou). Dia masuk dengan tubuh yang basah semua dan mengamankan sesuatu yang ada di kantong plastik di dekapannya. Perlahan dia ingin tumbang. Tetsuya yang paling perhatian (ea) buru-buru mendekatinya, dan mendekat tubuh sexy Seijuurou yang tumbang. Romantis sekali, hingga kacamata Shintarou retak melihat mereka berdua.

"Akashi-kun ... kenapa kau?"

"Akhirnya aku kembali", jawabnya teler.

"WOI, JANGAN SEN—", Shintarou ikutan mendekati Seijuurou, tapi dia membatalkan kata-katanya tadi, karena hatinya berkata jangan lanjutkan kata-kata itu. Shintarou merebut Seijuurou tercintanya (ea) dari Tetsuya. Lalu, dia mencoba memberi kehangatan dengan memeluknya mesra.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu. Bukannya aku perhatian, lho"

"Kau tahu, pencapaianku di pokemon go lebih hebat daripada kalian semua ...", kata Seijuurou lirih, lalu mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Shintarou si lumutan itu. Lalu, mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantong plastik tadi. Pertama HP nya untuk dikeringkan, lalu ada buku catatan berbentuk Pikadut, yang membuat mata Tetsuya melebar melihatnya.

"Nih, aku nemu benda beneran, gak kayak punya kalian. Pikadut pula", Seijuurou jadi sedikit pamer.

"Akashi-kun, itu pikadutku, hiks", Tetsuya menangis bahagia, lalu merebut Pikadut itu dari tangan Seijuurou.

"Kau ngaco lagi. Itu bukan item dalam mpok emon go", protes Shintarou.

"Aku kan gak pernah salah"

"Ya sudah aku mengalah dengan cewek", kata Shintarou dalam hati. "Omong-omong, ceritakan kenapa kau bisa kesasar, bukannya aku perhatian nih"

"Akhirnya ada juga yang minta cerita. Pada waktu itu, aku mecoba bermain mpok emon go. Ternyata lakonnya gak bisa dikontrol kalau aku gak berpindah tempat. Lalu, aku jalan-jalan, mumpung lagi nganggur juga. Aku berjalan sampai ke sebuah rumah, yang ada sebuah pokemonnya. Aku harus masuk, tapi pintunya dikunci, ya sudah lewat gapura aja. Wong jendelanya terbuka. Aku masuk ke kamar di balik jendela itu, dan mengambil pokemonnya. Tapi, di tempat yang dekat, ada sebuah Pikadut di dalam laci yang terbuka. Ini pasti item yang asli. Lalu, aku keluar dan mulai berjalan untuk ekspedisi lagi. Aku bisa dapat beberapa pokemon lagi, dan tak terasa aku sudah berada di hutan. Ketika noleh belakang, jalannya sudah tidak jelas lagi. Tapi gak boleh panik. Kuhubungi Shintarou, tapi tiba-tiba HP ku tewas. Aku memanjat pohon, lalu beristirahat sambil melihat isi pikadut tadi. Ternyata, isinya—"

Tetsuya dengan cepat membungkam mulut Seijuurou dengan telapak tangannya. Tapi, Seijuurou melawan karena dia ingin cerita, akhirnya dia terlepas.

"Isinya foto-foto jones Tetsuya! Masa dia ngedit foto ciuman sama detektif autizzzz L itu", Seijuurou ketawa sedikit.

"HAAAHHH?", banyak yang kaget, kecuali yang sudah tahu.

"I-itu tidak benar", Tetsuya mencoba menyangkal.

"AKu pernah salah ya?" Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi i-itu kan wajar. Ka-rena aku cinta-mati sama dia", Tetsuya kena sudden gagap.

"Jones! Plululululu", ejek Aomine.

"Mine-chin juga jones, sadarlah! Boro-boro mau pacaran sama artis JAV, cewek di sekolah aja gak bisa kau dapatkan". ejek Atsushi kepada si daki hingga rasanya jleb di dadanya.

"Tetsuya bukan jones, ada fotonya ciuman sama—" Seijuurou mau bilang, tapi lagi-lagi Tetsuya membungkam mulutnya.

"Sama aku!" Kise langsung blak-blakan.

Tetsuya jadi makin salah tingkal. Ditutupinya wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku ingin jadi salah satu dari pacar Tetsuya ...", kata Seijuurou sambil melirik Tetsuya dengan aura sangat menggoda. Kacamata Shintarou retak lagi, karena dia kaget dan sakit hati melihat pria idamannya begitu. Bukannya dia iri, tapi cemburu.

"Kurokocchi hanya milikku! Sebenarnya dia selingkuh dengan L saja sudah bikin aku cemburu, apalagi kalau selingkuh ke Akashicchi!", Kise jadi gak terima ada yang mau merampas uke-nya. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Seijuurou. Lalu, Seijuurou mengarahkan gunting keramat ke leher Kise.

"Kau berani menentangku?", ancamnya. Kise langsung berkeringat dingin "Serahkan Tetsuya padaku, karena perintahku adalah mutlak!"

"Sejak kapan kau mengambil benda keberuntunganku?", Shintarou baru nyadar kalau gunting kesayangannya diambil.

"Tanya saja ke Kurokocchi, dia lebih milih siapa", kata Kise ketakutan.

Mereka menoleh ke arah Tetsuya, tapi dia malah mencium foto yang ada di pikadut note.

"Aku cinta banget sama Ryuuzaki-kun. Walaupun orang kata Ryuuzaki-kun autis lah, sudah lacur lah, tapi cintaku mentoleransi semuanya".

Kise dan Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya gak enak.

"WAIFUMU LACUR, MZ! TINGGALKAN SAJA", teriak Seijuurou.

"WAIFUMU DAH WAFAT, MZ! SAMA AKU SINI! Kise tak mau kalah.

"Anu ... sebenarnya aku masih mau dengan orang beneran, tapi kalau disuruh pilih di antara kalian, aku pilih Kise-kun", kata Tetsuya sambil memasukkan pikadut notenya ke dalam kaos kotangnya.

"Aku juga padamu, Kurokocchi~", dada Kise kedat kedut gak jelas lagi.

"Pilihlah aku! Ini perintah!", Seijuurou mengarahkan gunting yang dipegangnya ke leher Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun terlalu jahat buatku", kata Tetsuya dengan nada dan wajah datar. "Terus Akashi-kun juga sudah tidak perawan lagi", sambungnya.

"AKU MASIH PERAWAN, TAHU!", sangkalnya.

"Bukannya minggu lalu sudah dijebol Midorimacchi?", Kise ikutan mengejek.

"MEMANG KAU PUNYA BUKTI?"

"Gak ada rekaman, tapi waktu itu kamu mendesah-desah kesakitan gini", Kise berdehem keren-kerenan. "Ahh~ Shintarou ... i-ni sakit ah ah aw, pe-lan-kan-se aww dikit dong. Genjotnya jangan terlalu ke-ras. ahhh"

"Haaaahhh? Itu aku lagi mijetin Akashi, kampret", Shintarou gak terima dikatain habis melakukan itu.

"Eh, kirain", Kise _sweatdrop._

 _"_ Dasar mesum kau, Ryouta"

"Hei, jangan adu bacot mulu. Lihat penemuanku", Atsushi berbicara dengan nada super datar, sambil memperlihatkan penemuannya.

"Pi-pikadut sungguhan!", iris mata Seijuurou melebar, dia kaget dan iri atas penemuan si anak titan itu.

"Tadi dia kebasahan di luar. Ya sudah aku bawa masuk. Kasihan dia, untung catnya gk luntur"

Semuanya pada iri. Masa Atsushi yang gak entos main mpok emon go dan hanya tahu sedikit dasarnya bisa dapat pikadut beneran.

"Berikan! Ini perintah", Seijuurou berusaha merebut pikadut dari tangan Atsushi. Tapi, Atsushi mengangkat tangannya agar Seijuurou tidak bisa mengambilnya. Tetsuya yang mulai beraksi pun meloncat sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, ingin merebut pikadut itu juga. Atsushi sadar kalau Tetsuya hendak merebutnya, maka dia langsung melompat untuk antisipasi. Seijuurou ikutan lompat sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tapi lompatan Atsushi lebih tinggi. Daripada lompat-lompat terus sampai jelek, Seijuurou ada ide. Dia berlari kencang, lalu belok ke arah punggung Atsushi, lalu melompat dan menusuk tengkuk leher Atsushi menggunakan gunting keberuntungan Shintarou yang dicopetnya tadi. Seijuurou menusuk Atsushi bagaikan Kopral Levi Angkerman yang menusuk tengkuk leher titan menggunakan cutter jumbo (baca : pedang). Tidak bisa berlubang, kan ujung gunting tidak tajam.

Atsushi tersedak dan otomatis menjatuhkan kucing pikadut yang malang itu dari pegangannya. Tetsuya buru-buru menangkapnya. Tapi bukan berarti Seijuurou kalah, rencananya baru berjalan separuh. Dia mendekati Tetsuya, lalu memegang dangunya menggunakan jempol dan jari telunjuknya, lalu menatapnya dengan penuh ekspresi menggoda.

"Pilih mana, menyerahkan pikadut itu atau menyerahkan keperawananmu padaku?"

Bulu kuduk Tetsuya pada berdiri. Ini benar-benar ngeri. Tanpa menunggu ditanya lagi, Tetsuya menyerahkan kucing pikadut kepada raja yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu. Biarlah tidak bisa bermain dengan pikadut, yang penting keperawanannya aman. Seijuurou malah keasyikan sendiri, dia menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke tubuh kucing pikadut itu.

"Omong-omong, Akashi. Sambung ceritamu. Bukannya aku antusias, lho", kata Shintarou.

"Sampai di mana tadi?"

"Istirahat di pohon"

"Aku menemukan benda seperti koral di cabang pohon itu, atau mungkin beneran koral. Kupetik, lalu kumakan. Setelah kekenyangan, aku tertidur sejenak. Pas bangun, gak tahunya aku ada di atas tanah bukannya di atas pohon. Tapi, aku lihat ada batu kecil yang satu sisinya lumutan. Kata nenek moyang Spongebob, sisi berlumut pada batu itu menunjukkan arah kota. Kuikuti jalan ke sana. Setelah 30 menit berjalan, rasanya kota belum nampak. Tapi, ada batu raksasa yang kulihat di hutan itu. Nenek moyang Spongebob mengendarai batu untuk perjalanan mereka. Aku memanjat batu itu, awalnya tak ada reaksi. Namun, setelah kubayangkan bahwa aku sedang berkendara, batunya bisa gerak. Aku ngacir menggunakan batu itu sampai ke kota. Aku hendak ke sini, tapi di tengah perjalanan, hujan perlahan turun. Bisa-bisa HP ku dan pikadut note basah. Aku melihat ada kantong plastik, lalu mengerem, lalu turun dari batu dan mengambilnya, lalu membungkus barang bawaanku. Sesudahnya, aku naik lagi ke batu tadi, dan ngacir. Biarlah sambil hujan-hujan. Akhirnya aku sampai di sini, tamat"

"Akashi-kun, tahu tidak kenapa nenek moyang Spongebob tidak ada yang tersisa?", tanya Tetsuya.

"Lupa"

"Itu karena mereka pembonceng yang bodoh, pemakan koral, mengambil arah berdasarkan lumut, terus mereka mengendarai batu", jawabnya sedijit ketus. "Aku hanya bisa senang karena Akashi-kun tidak mati di hutan"

"Tetsuya ... kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tidak juga"

Seijuurou hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Gini aja, kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"G", jawab Tetsuya singkat, padat, jelas, dan menyakitkan.

"CINTA DITOLAK MEMANG GAK ENAK!" yang lain malah menyoraki Seijuurou tanpa memikirkan kengenesannya. Seijuurou hanya bisa mendekap kucing pikadut yang digendongnya sejak tadi. Sebenarnya, ada yang lebih ngenes daripada dia.

"Kenapa kau 'nembak' orang yang sudah punya pacar + waifu? Bukannya aku iri lho ...", tanya Shintarou.

"Aku sukanya Tetsuya. Tapi dia nolak aku", Seijuurou mengelus dadanya lagi "Tapi, kalau Sintarou mau, jadilah pacarku. Peganglah tanganku ini kalau kau menerima"

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Shintarou dengan pelan memegangnya sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Seijuurou, lalu melepaskan tangannya setelah 5 detik dipegang.

"Bukannya aku nerima lho"

"Mulutmu berkata seperti itu, tapi di dalam hatimu, kau pasti ingin jadi pacarku. Karena sekarang kita sudah resmi pacaran, besok ayo tunangan", Seijuurou menekan-nekan otong Shintarou dengan penuh kemodusan. Lalu, dia meletakkan pikadut ke pundaknya, dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang pria yang suka berkhayal benda keberuntungan itu, dan sedikit menggelitiknya.

"Ah, I love you, kimi ga suki, aku mencintaimu. Nanti ayo mulai malam pertama kita"

"Tapi nanti kamu gak perawan lagi"

"Asal Shintarou yang merenggut, itu tidak apa-apa. Asal kita akan menikah dan berjalan ke barat mencari pokemon"

"Duh, Akashi. Kalau itu maumu, akan kupesankan gerobak Takao"

Mereka berdua jadi dimavok cinta di dalam gedung basket, dalam suasana hujan yang masih bisa dibilang keras. Tak peduli, latihan itu batal lagi, karena perintah raja untuk pulang dan membiarkan mereka debut pacaran. Hari sabtu, perjalanan mereka berdua ke barat mencari pokemon akan dimulai.

 **つづく**

* * *

 **Haha, mungkin ceritanya gak jelas yak. Tapi ini semua adalah cerita yang ingin Lia post :v mungkin shipnya berbeda dari orang biasanya, Lia sukanya Shintarou x Seijuurou, Kise x Tetsuya, Kagami x Himuro :v**


End file.
